


Curious

by matchesdownintotheglitter



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Making Out, Post Film, Selfcest, Shapeshifting, Vanity, i will fill this tag myself, i'm almost a little ashamed, ignoring a certain spoiler that is for sure, no one asked for this, potential poly relationship?, slight mature content, what on earth even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchesdownintotheglitter/pseuds/matchesdownintotheglitter
Summary: It started as a joke, it ended in the weirdest way possible.





	Curious

Everyone probably found it suspicious that the major was slipping in and out of Paradise Alley so often out of uniform, especially because it was apparent that he was currently involved with his partner. Laureline didn't mind, she trusted him and she got on well with the glamopod. Besides, they were friends and nothing more, even if things did get somewhat flirty from time to time. Laureline knew he was faithful to her now and frankly, too afraid to cross her. 

It had started as Bubble shifting into him, she'd place her hands on her hips and the moment her hand touched the curve, he was standing in front of himself. She'd mocked him with a sly smile he recognized too well as his own. It really was like looking into a mirror with slightly more feminine mannerisms. Somehow it made him....see himself like he hadn't before. The curve of his jaw, the brightness of his eyes, the slender curve of his neck. He had a nice neck, he'd never really noticed that before. And that smirk was still there and mischief glinted in the eyes of his reflection which was quickly replaced with a curious look. Valerian opened his mouth to inquire what it meant but before he could, his own mouth was pressed to his and his eyes went cartoonishly wide. 

What was she doing?? He was quick to push her away with a little more force than he meant to and she was back to the form she preferred, coy smile playing across her wine painted lips. "What? Aren't you curious?" she teased, breaking into a teasing grin. "Unless..." she trailed off and raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at him. "You're afraid to be with a man." 

That was a challenge and his eyes narrowed at her and he raised his chin, determined. "Do it again." 

That grin crossed the glamopod's lips again and suddenly he was looking at his own approaching form. He was the one to step forward this time, his lips pressing to....well his own fiercely. This clearly caught the reflection off guard but he returned the kiss, wasting no time in sliding his tongue across his lips, testing the waters. Valerian, not one to back down, opened his mouth a met...well his own tongue and before he knew it he was backed up against the red wall of the room, his own knee between his thighs. It caused him to let out a groan that surprised him and he knew his doppelganger enjoyed it. He had to establish dominance again somehow and he found his hands in his hair, tugging at dark strands, teeth tugging at a lower lip he never thought he'd be kissing. 

And it only got more intense, the knee applied just a bit of pressure in just the right spot and suddenly his breathing was labored but the glamopod wasn't bothered in the slightest. If anything, it spurred the amazing creature on and then his head was spinning as lips (his own lips!) were at his neck, nipping up and down the smooth column. He was aware soft noises were passing his lips and his head was tipped back against the wall and-

Abruptly the ministrations stopped and he was looking back at his own smirking face and then Bubble's. She patted him on the head as she stepped back and promptly turned on her heel, leaving him an aroused mess breathing too hard. He kept trying to think of some witty quip but his head was still spinning, trying to wrap his head around the entire thing. 

"So vain." she teased, looking over her shoulder as she sauntered back towards the stage. 

He managed an almost shy grin, shrugging his shoulders in defense despite the fact he was still out of breath. "What can I say, I'm a babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about this during a roleplay and was kind of inspired by the Dane-Gang roleplay group on tumblr. shout out to those babes!


End file.
